onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2013
07:46 just wow. 07:46 Alec Diggory wrote: 07:46 Maybe Mulan? there are small hints that she might be bisexual, she seemed to have a strong feeling for Phillip (It can be loyalty and respecto too, but it seemed a bit romantic, like a starting crush) and definetely she really seemed to care a lot for Aurora in a platonic way, I don't know, I've read some point for Achilles, that's interesting too...Any other options? 07:46 are you kidding me? 07:47 if she cares about aurora in a platonic way, it's obviously means NON sexual. she is not physically attracted to aurora. 07:47 "hints that she might be bisexual". uh, how about reading into it too much. 07:50 yup 07:50 i really don't see it happening 07:50 -_- 07:51 just wow. 07:51 everyone seems to want this show to be like, so forward thinking on stuff like this 07:51 does this person even understand wtf "platonic" means ? 07:51 it's non sexual love. like a friendship. no physical attraction what so ever. xd 07:51 they want the gays, lesbians, transsexuals, and polygamists. 07:51 exactly 07:51 i think it'd be a real token bullshit if they made some existing character bisexual. i would hate that. 07:51 have you seen the whole "let's make Ariel a man" theory? 07:52 xd 07:52 i saw that, yes. 07:52 like, there's one where she's TURNED INTO a man 07:52 yeah, you think Disney will allow that? XD 07:52 o.o 07:52 i've read one where the mermaid was a guy and the human was a woman xd 07:53 yeah, that shit ain't happenin either 07:53 there's an actual story where she turned into a man? xd 07:53 no, i mean, there's a shit theory 07:53 xd 07:53 yes. 07:53 they want her to be transsexual 07:53 :S 07:53 yeah 07:53 um....... 07:53 wow. 07:53 not even happening 07:53 xd 07:54 xd 07:55 that's true. i think society is still not ready for transsexuals. it's the truth. 07:55 not on TV 07:55 like, to show them on screen so openly. 07:55 and not Ariel 07:55 yea. 07:55 xd 07:56 i don't get why some people so badly want THIS show to be like, the flagship for this stuff XD 07:57 i know! 07:57 like, chill. 07:57 and it shouldn't be the flagship :S 07:57 i don't want it to be. 07:57 that kind of kills it for me 07:58 yea. 07:59 makes the show political kinda and I don't want that 07:59 :S 07:59 do other shows get this kind of crap with people pressuring the writers to add shit in ? 07:59 yes 07:59 Internet breeds this kind of stuff xd 08:01 :S 08:01 see, this is why i hate shippers. 08:02 i understand the whole creativity thing in shipping two characters together, but just because you use your own sense of logic to determine if the two are compatiable together doesn't mean it's something that realistically can happen on the show. 08:03 that's why i dislike gothicnarcissus's view on why sleepingwarrior should happen. 08:04 yeah, some people take it WAY too far 08:04 and then get offended when people disagree 08:04 yep. 08:04 "You don't like SwanQueen? YOU HATE LESBIANS!" 08:04 ugh. 08:05 that's the kind of feedback swanqueeners give adam on twitter. 08:05 it irks the shit out of me. 08:05 like that bitch and her "go back to white hetero world" 08:05 then don't watch TV if you really think it's all against you 08:06 xd 08:06 yep 08:07 what happened to your bot avatar icon o.o 08:07 what is that xd 08:07 change it 08:07 changed 08:07 you gotta look at it bigger xd 08:09 xd 08:09 i saw it last night. i was like, wtf is this rainbow thing with something in the middle? 08:09 LOOOOOL i just zoomed in 08:10 that's funny. 08:10 ;) 08:10 brb 08:10 k 08:24 :o 08:24 xd 08:28 ? 08:29 o.o 08:31 :P 08:32 oh dear. 08:32 i knew i forgot something. 08:32 the fucking POLL. 08:32 .. 08:32 i did not change it xd 08:32 ugh xd 08:32 today is sunday... 08:33 xd 08:33 uggghhh i gotta do features 08:33 here and everywhere 08:33 :o 08:34 i love the twitter feed on the homepage 08:34 nice job ;) 08:34 yup 08:34 ty 08:34 :D 08:34 did one on Wonderland too 08:36 :o 08:36 cool 08:38 ok poll changed xd 08:39 xd 08:40 so, i sort of made a list of possible page deletions. for characters, that is. xd 08:40 for some, i'm not sure. 08:41 here's who i have listed.. xd 08:41 k 08:41 abraham, andre, argyle, arlo, behemoth, blind witch (TTYLM), bossy, claude, donna / stephen (perhaps?), honora, gaston 08:42 oh wait i'm not done xd 08:43 maleficent's unicorn, marian, mayor tomkins, monstro, peter (maybe?), rocinante, the gnome, watchy, ryan. 08:43 xd 08:43 oh, and trish. 08:44 Claude? 08:45 which Giant is the one that did al lthe talking 08:45 oh no wait xd 08:45 not claude! 08:45 sorry xd 08:45 he doesn't have a page ;) 08:45 arlo was the one who talked a lot 08:45 anton's brother. 08:45 Yeah 08:46 we are keeping his page ? 08:46 i'm fine with it either way 08:46 I think characters who are like, MAJOR in their episode should probably stay 08:46 like Arlo, Peter, etc 08:46 ok 08:46 and donna and stephen too ? 08:46 Yeah 08:46 and gaston? xd 08:46 Yeah xd 08:46 what about honora? :o 08:46 nah nix her 08:47 LOL 08:47 rofl 08:47 useless 08:47 i was waiting for you to say "off with her head" :D 08:47 x 08:47 xd 08:47 HA 08:47 we're deleting the actor pages too for the deleted characters ? 08:47 probably should 08:47 yep 08:48 we can always link to their wikipedia pages in the character list 08:49 oh, good idea :o 08:52 xd 08:52 :D 08:53 test 08:54 um, what the fuck? someone just said mulan's implied feelings for phillip are "forced" ? :s 08:54 oh god. and there's a fucking "afterlife" thread? -_- 08:54 why the hell do people want to mix this shit up in this show? xd 08:55 lolwut 08:57 idiots 08:57 -_- 08:57 wow. 08:57 i mean, that's just a personal opinion, lol. 08:58 these people and their Buffy crap 08:58 i'm not even sure mulan has those kind of feelings for phillip. 08:58 buffy? o.o 08:58 huh ? 08:58 Thread:128899#3 08:59 -_- 08:59 just no. 08:59 i fucking hate when comparsions like that are drawn. 09:00 just because it's like that on buffy doesn't mean shit for this show. 09:00 yup 09:01 xd 09:06 getting real sick of the preview mode thing 09:08 yep xd 09:09 that gets old really fast... 09:12 it'll do it three or four times on one page 09:12 ugh, i should make some chicken 09:12 brb 09:13 xd 09:16 i'm hungry too :o 09:16 maybe more nutella ... 09:16 xd 09:44 xd 09:45 :D 09:45 i wonder if that spy editing on the transcript page realizes he won't be able to edit tomorrow. 09:45 don't tell him! 09:45 xd 09:45 xd 09:45 i just thought of that 09:45 because he keeps editing on the transcript and i just wonder :3 09:46 seems like he doesn't have a clue lol 09:46 probably does 09:46 xd 10:08 brb 11:11 hey 11:13 yo 11:14 how are you, Utter? 11:16 good, you? 11:17 same.... I spent the afternoon in Manhattan 11:18 nice! 11:19 yeah.... except it started to drizzle 11:21 aw 11:21 getting caught in the rain, is not fun 11:21 aww 11:22 hey Apple 11:22 hey :D 11:22 sorry i missed you last time 11:22 i think that was yesterday or the day before? 11:22 so, who do you think the new Thief (for Season 3) is? 11:22 that is ok 11:23 not sure 11:23 i think it's too soon to tell xd 11:23 his description sounds exactly like Robin Hood's did 11:24 maybe, it is Little John 11:25 but why would they give a casting call if robin hood has already been introduced? 11:25 who is little john ? 11:26 Little John is Robin Hood's right-hand man 11:26 ah 11:26 on SpoilerTV, a lot of people were scared that OUaT was recasting Robin 11:27 nah, i don't think so. 11:28 I hope not.... I really enjoyed Tom Ellis in the role 11:29 me too :) 11:29 it would be really nice, if the show brought him back 11:30 he was one of the best, one-shot characters 11:31 i want to see more of him, of course 11:32 me too :) 11:33 one character I never want to see again, is Lancelot.... I was so relieved when that rumor was shot down 11:34 xd 11:34 i liked lancelot. 11:35 it seems i don't dislike any character they bring on the show. xd 11:35 I felt that the actor was severely miscast 11:35 what was your ideal for lancelot ? 11:35 i'm curious 11:36 Lacncelot was S2's Archie 11:36 someone who looked older that Charming 11:36 I am a bit confused, Utter? 11:37 i'm confused too xd 11:37 you mean how like in season one people mostly disliked archie as a character ? 11:38 did people dislike Archie, in Season 1? 11:38 No, I mean 11:38 how they were supposed to be a bigger player 11:38 but the story went elsewhere 11:38 Archie was gonna be Red status 11:38 oh 11:38 wait.... Lancelot was supposed to be a recurring character? 11:39 since when? 11:41 When they were writing the first couple eps 11:41 that stuff Sinqua said was what he was told *at the time* 11:41 but the story went somewhere else 11:41 i see 11:41 ew i need to wash my hair :S 11:42 i always lose so much hair when i wash it 11:42 i don't understand how i'm not bald right now xd 11:42 i should wash mine 11:42 but so lazy 11:42 SO LAZY 11:42 i wonder if it's normal to lose so much hair... 11:42 xd 11:43 it is normal to loose some hair 11:43 I lose a lot but my hair is so thick 11:43 well, my dad and i share this genetic problem. :S our hair is both very thin and oily, so it needs constant washing every few days. 11:43 "that stuff Sinqua said was what he was told *at the time* 11:43 but the story went somewhere else" ~ just because he said stuff, does not mean that was ever the plan 11:44 if it's really oily, i'll wash it and in the shower i'll lose like over 20 hairs, i think. another 20+ comes out after it dries and i comb it. i feel weird about this xd 11:44 my hair is incredibly thick 11:44 i wish i had thick hair :S 11:45 It was confirmed by Adam, dearie ;) 11:45 You should know I know what I'm talking about. 11:46 omg brb 11:46 I think, I do 11:47 the "is Lancelot really dead" stuff, right? 11:47 The interview he gave about being around for a few eps 11:47 interacting with more people and what not 11:48 he interacted with almost all those charters, in his one episode 11:48 characters* 11:48 Not all. 11:48 I said, almost all ;) 11:48 people took that interview and ran with it though 11:50 brb, dying 2013 06 30